scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatbox Ghost
The Hatbox Ghost is the ghost of a male human. Description The Hatbox Ghost is an elderly, crotchety-looking ghost and one of the "Happy Haunts" residing in the Haunted Mansion. The Hatbox Ghost is an expert at navigating the Endless Stairways, a network connecting haunted locations all over the world,As shown in Disney Kingdoms' Haunted Mansion. giving him special knowledge of said worldwide haunted locationsAs demonstrated in Tales of Two Cities. He takes his name from the hatboxes he collects with enthusiasm, and most especially from one he carries with his person at all times; it seems Hattie died by decapitation, as he can teleport his skull into the box as a ghoulish trick. Like with most ghosts in the Haunted Mansion, Hattie's past is a conundrum of contradictory information; though the Ghost Host once claimed he was once a gunrunner called Randall Pace,As shown in Mystery of the Manse. this hardly seems to square with what is known of his character. About the only thing certain is that he died within the Mansion.As shown in Disney Kingdoms' Haunted Mansion. He bears a strong resemblance to the Hitchhiking Ghost, Ezra, leading some to suspect that they are in fact siblings. Either way, the Hatbox Ghost ended up haunting the Haunted Mansion, where he dwelled in the Attic for an indeterminate amount of time, along with another ghost, the Beating Heart Bride, who may have been his own beloved depending on the story. In 1969, however, shortly after the opening of the Mansion to mortal guests in Disneyland, he vanished from the Mansion; again, it is unknown whether he was banished or left under his own volition (or perhaps some combination of the two). According to the Ghost himself, he was taken with a family of hat-wearers touring the Haunted Mansion and followed them home, haunting them for decades. He spent nearly half a century touring the world and its haunted locations,As shown in A Chat with the Hatbox Ghost and in Tales of Two Cities. notably visiting the House of Mouse in 2002 for Halloween, where he assisted Mickey Mouse in scaring off Peg-Leg Pete alongside many other spooks.As seen in House of Ghosts. In 2015, the Ghost finally returned to the Haunted Mansion, where he took up residence just outside the Attic (as the Attic itself had been taken over by a new ghost, Constance Hatchaway). A year later, he assisted a young boy named Danny Crowe in freeing the Mansion from the Sea Captain's curse.As shown in the main plot of Disney Kingdoms' Haunted Mansion. Gallery Behind the scenes The Hatbox Ghost first appeared as a part of the Haunted Mansion attraction in Disneyland, which opened in 1969. Due to technical difficulties with his head disappearing, he was removed after only a few months, and, although he was set to be a part of the Walt Disney World version of the attraction, he never did. Although he was known through appearing in concept art and in The Story and Song of the Haunted Mansion, it was largely unknown whether he had actually ever been installed in the ride itself, until 1999, when Imagineer Chris Merrit discovered photos of the original figure in the mansion in The 'E' Ticket Magazine. Eventually, film footage and maintenance records were found of the figure, proving beyond any doubt that the Ghost was indeed a part of the ride for some time. Due to the character's large fan base, he has often made appearances in other media besides the parks. In 2013, a new Hatbox Ghost figure, this time without the hatbox and disappearing head trick, appeared at the D23 expo. In 2015, he finally returned to the Disneyland Mansion with an improved animatronic and head trick. He has since continued to make appearances in other media. A version of the Hatbox Ghost also exists in the 2017 Continuum. Voice Actors * Corey Burton (Tales of Two Cities, 2015 ride return) * Hugh Allison (The Haunted Mansion Show; unofficial) * Aristide Twain (The Bride and the Box; unofficial) Notes and References Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Characters Category:Residents of the Haunted Mansion Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Ghost Hosts